The goal of the Hybridoma Core is to provide a cost-effective resource for generating monoclonal antibodies to novel antigens that will enable investigators to discriminate among the proteins relevant to their research. Highly specific monoclonal antibodies are an essential resource in identifying the levels of expression, specific modifications, and tissue localization of proteins involved in all the functions that control cell growth, cell differentiation, and cell death. Monoclonals have provided, and will continue to provide, critical tools in all aspects of cancer research that involve specific proteins, including signaling proteins, oncogenes, and tumor suppressors. The Hybridoma Core Facility is an efficient operation with a staff of 2 FTEs located at the Cleveland Clinic's Lerner Research Institute. The core already provides services to investigators at Case, and indeed to all of the Cleveland scientific community, as well as to some outside users, both academic and for-profit. The core attempts to make its services both cost-effective and customizable, in order to benefit the largest possible number of investigators.